tinyonestransportservicefandomcom-20200214-history
Peggy
Peggy is a young polar bear who appears in the episode "Bringing Baby Back." Appearance Peggy is a white polar bear with blue irises and a grey nose. She wears a purple scrunchy in her hear fur and a purple pair of overalls with a snowflake on the front pocket. Trivia * She is voiced by Angelica Hale, who was the runner up in season 12 of America's Got Talent. She sang such songs as Rise Up by Andra Day, Girl on Fire by Alicia Keys, Clarity by Zedd and Foxes, Without You by David Guetta, Symphony by Clean Bandit and Zara Larsson, and Strong (What doesn't kill you) by Kelly Clarkson. * Peggy is the second older sibling on the show to the main baby in the episode. However, unlike Scooter's siblings who are quadrupeds (four legged) Peggy is Bipedal (two legged) * While not having a strong relationship with her brother at first, she comes to learn later on that Paul loves her and she doesn't care that he can't do the things she wanted him to do and thinks he is perfect as he is. Gallery Peggy with toys.png|Peggy with Toys Peggy youre here.png|"You're here, You're finally here!" Paul.png|"I'm your big sister Peggy" Peggy and Paul cuddle.png|Paul and Peggy cuddle Peggy holding Paul.png|Peggy holding Paul Staring contest.png|"We can have staring contests" Peggy and Paul hold.png|Peggy and Paul Peggy thats me.png|"That's me!" Peggy and Paul pose.png|Peggy pose Peggy I can't fly.png|"I can't fly..." Peggy but she can.png|"But she can." Peggy with Paul.png|Peggy with Paul Peggy whispering.png|Peggy whispers Peggy hand out.png|Peggy hand out Peggy wondering.png|"Where's the return button on this thing?" Peggy hands on hips.png|Peggy hands on hips Peggy behind.png|Peggy Back Peggy annoyed .png|Peggy annoyed Peggy returning Paul.png|Peg returning Paul Peggy this one is kinda busted.png|"This one's kind of busted" No so cuddly wuddly.png|Not so cuddly wuddly Peggy not impressed.png|Peggy is not impressed Paul hugs Peggy.png|Peggy hugged by Paul Paul hugs Peggy 2.png|"See?" Peggy sideview.png|Peggy sideways Peggy with Pip Freddy and Paul.png|Peggy Paul Pip and Freddy Peggy fort.png|Peggy fort Peggy sideview point.png|Peggy sideways point TOTS Paul and Peggy 2.png|Peggy and Paul dance Peggy and Paul swim.png|Peggy swims with Paul Peggy and Paul climb.png|Peggy and Paul climb Peggy and Paul slide.png|Peggy and Paul slide Peggy and Paul run.png|Peggy and Paul run TOTS Paul and Peggy.png|Peggy and Paul Paul hugging Peggy.png|Peggy gets face-hugged by Paul TOTS Peggy.png|Peggy in snow Peggy Paul and list.png|Peggy Paul and List Peggy holding up Paul.png|"Can you two take him back?" Beakman Paul and Peggy.png|Peggy Paul and Beakman Peggy pulls on Beakmans outfit.png|Peggy tugs Beakmans outfit Peggy I want to return this baby.png|"I want to return this baby" Peggy holding Paul 2.png|Peggy holding up Paul Beakman no return policy.png|"I'm afriad we have a No Return Policy" Peggy dissapointed.png|Peggy dissapointed Peggy sad.png|Peggy Sad Peggy picks up Paul.png|Peggy picks up Paul Peggy to spikey.png|"To spikey" Peggy to many arms.png|"To many Arms" Peggy which baby.png|Peggy contemplating Peggy up close.png|Peggy up close Peggy test the babies.png|"Were gonna test you out!" Peggy and Paul blocks.png|Peggy and Paul Blocks Paul hugging Peggy 2.png|Peggy and Paul tea time Paul hugging Peggy 3.png|Foot hug Peggy close up.png|"They're just like Paul" Peggy pose.png|"I don't want ANY new baby brother" Peggy with Pip .png|Pip talks to Peggy Peggy thinking.png|Peggy thinking Peggy not impressed 2.png|Peggy arms crossed Peggy pout.png|Peggy pout Peggy worried.png|Peggy worried Peggy Pauls Gone.png|"Paul's gone!?" Peggy worried 2.png|Peggy worried Peggy your brother needs you.png|"Your brother needs you" Peggy he loves me.png|"He loves me?" Peggy a change of heart.png|A change of heart Peggy Im right here.png|"Everything's ok, I'm right here" Peggy give me a hug.png|"Come here, give me a hug" Peggy and Paul hug.png|Peggy and Paul hug Tots Paul and Peggy.jpg|Peggy and Paul I love you too.png|"I love you too" But now I do.png|"I didn't know it before, but now I do" He said my name.png|"He said my name!" Paul Pip and Peggy.png|"Pauls a lucky guy to have such a great big sister" Paul and Peggy giggling.png|Peggy and Paul giggling Family picture.png|Family Picture Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Bears